jatefandomcom-20200213-history
The FateCast
The FateCast is a weekly podcast all about Jate, created by Jaters from the JackandKate.org forums. About the Show The FateCast was created in early 2007 on the JaK forums, when Selina created this thread (please register to view the forums). The idea to create a podcast just for a ship came from a Harry Potter podcast devoted to Harry/Hermione, The Harmony Podcast. Originally the FC was intended to feature Jate-related songs and fanfiction, but it developed into a weekly discussion of the Lost episodes as they air, and off season the hosts discuss various aspects of Jate and the show, as well as do special things like commentaries, musical shows and much more. Currently the main hosts of the show are Selina, Aly, Kristen and Marie; the show is constantly changing and developing, and sometimes the main hosts are joined by special guests to discuss specific topics. Contact Information As the hosts say this at the beginning and end of every show it is common knowledge by now, but if you need to reach the hosts or want to listen to the show, there are a multitude of ways for you to do this: * Email - with any questions, suggestions or if you just want to chat! * Podcast website - where you can download all new shows off the Episodes page, as well as read more about the hosts. * JaK forums - where the hosts hang out; the podcast has its own section where you can also ask questions and comment on the episodes. * Blog - Updates whenever there is a new episode, as well as ramblings from the hosts. * MySpace - if you like that stuff. * iTunes - the FateCasters implore you to subscribe to the show via iTunes, as then you get the new episodes automatically - it's just easier. Segments * Intro - A short introduction to the discussion topic of the week, which also features important announcement, contact information and sometimes news. * Episode discussion - Usually this features a short discussion of everything non-ship related that happens in the Lost episode of the week, and off-season this will be the place for all other discussions not directly related to Jate. * Jate Debate - A more in-depth discussion of the Jate (and other shipping) in the episode of the week, off-season this is the segment for all discussion focused on Jate. * Spoiler segment - Where spoilers for upcoming episodes of Lost are analysed and discussed. * Connections game - In this segment, the hosts challenge each other by asking them to compare Lost or Jate to a random object/ship/television show. * Talk about Aly segment - The nickname for the segment at the end of the show where the hosts can discuss "any other business", anything non-'Lost' related they may want to talk about on air. * Outro - Features contact information, as well as announcements and/or news not discussed in the intro. The Hosts Main Hosts: * Selina - Co-founded the show, is the co-Jack (leader) of the show with Aly. * Kristen - Co-founded the show, continues to host as much as possible. * Alex - One of the original hosts, Alex had to stop when university life got in the way. * Aly - Took over as "The Jack" of the show when Selina had too much schoolwork, now co-Jacks with Selina. * Elle - Currently on hiatus. * Marie - Started out as a guest but has now joined the staff as a regular host. Guest Hosts: * Erica - Joined the hosts for episode 15, "An Alternate Perspective." * Jessica - Joined the hosts for episode 23, "T-Boat - No, it's a Ship!" Episodes A list of all the episodes of the FateCast to date: : 1.1 - "The Pilot - Part 1" (09/02/2007) : 1.2 - "The Pilot - Part 2" (09/02/2007) : 2 - "The Juliet Threat" (14/02/2007) : 3 - "Stranger in a Strange Land" (03/03/2007) : 4 - "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" (10/03/2007) : 5 - "Jack is Back!" (20/03/2007) : 6 - "ZOMG w00t and Other Equally Intelligent Reflections" (30/03/2007) : 7 - "Razzle Dazzle" (05/04/2007) : 8 - "One of Us (Likes Juliet)" (24/04/2007) : 9 - "Shut Up and Don't Talk" (02/05/2007) : 10 - "DOC Giggles" (05/05/2007) : 11 - "Zip Your Pants Up, Sawyer!" (08/05/2007) : 12 - "Of Juliet Lovers and Optimists... Not" (19/05/2007) : 13 - "The Three Words That Made Us SQUOON!" (22/05/2007) : 14 - "He Loves Her, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" (01/06/2007) : 15 - "An Alternate Perspective" (09/06/2007) : FC Commentary 1: "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" (25/06/2007) : 16 - "Jatest Hits" (14/07/2007) : 17 - "The BlooperCast" (05/08/2007) : 18 - "Jack Potter and the Deathly Shippers" (12/08/2007) : FC Commentary 2: "The Moth" (12/08/2007) : 19 - "All In One Word" (22/08/2007) : 16.2 - "Greatest Hits" (27/09/2007) : 20 - "2000 and Jate" (11/01/2008) : 21 - "2 Girls, 2am and Half a Brain" (15/01/2008) : 22 - "Mun and Other Fun!" (31/01/2008) : 23 - "T-Boat - No it's a Ship!" (09/02/2008) : 24 - "He Gave Her That... Wink" (10/02/2008) : 25 - "Touché" (20/02/2008) : 26 - "What Came First, the Jack or the Sawyer?" (26/02/2008) : 27 - "Shipping is From the Beginning" (03/03/2008) : 28 - "That's Weird" (19/03/2008) : 29 - "Bombom and the Spade" (23/03/2008) : 30 - "Greatest Hits: The Revenge" (02/04/2008) : 31 - "Live From Lockdown" (12/04/2008) : 32 - "Skate? You Must Be Crackers!" (02/05/2008) : 33 - "OMG. OMG. OMG" (05/05/2008) : 34 - "The FilkCast" (07/05/2008) : 35 - "Share the Chocolate, Share the Love" (12/05/2008) : 36 - "There's No Skate Back Home" (23/05/2008) : 37 - "The Spoilercast" (29/05/2008) : 38.1 - "There's No Shape Like the Beginning of Something - Part 1" (06/06/2008) : 38.2 - "There's No Shape Like the Beginning of Something - Part 2" (06/06/2008) : 39.1 - "The Greatest Hits Menace" (11/06/2008) : 39.2 - "Attack of the Greatest Hits" (11/06/2008) : 40 - "Revenge of the Jatest Hits" (19/06/2008) : 41 - "FC Commentary: S.O.S." (03/07/2008) : 42 - "Raised By An Other. Har Har. (06/07/2008) : 43 - "All the Best Jaters Have Daddy Issues" (16/07/2008) : 44 - "FC Commentary: House of the Rising Sun" (22/07/2008) : 45 - "Jack's the hero of the show... sort of... obviously." (17/08/2008) Lockdown In March 2008, Aly and Selina (along with forum members Isabel, Kate and Bec) attended Lockdown, a Lost convention held in Britain. This event featured Andrew Divoff (Mikhail), Francois Chau (Marvin Candle), Adetokumboh M'Cormack (Yemi) and Fredrick Lehne (the Marshal), and the fans had the chance to interact with the actors at group meet-ups (Selina got to meet Andrew Divoff while Aly got to meet Fredric Lehne), get autographs and pictures with them, buy merchandise and attend panels. Selina and Aly discuss this event in the episode "Live From Lockdown!", and they have promised a more in-depth discussion of the events that happened at the convention. The FilkCast Filks are a concept originally derived from the Harry Potter fandom. A filk is a pre-existing song in which the lyrics have been changed to fit a certain fandom, and is sung by fans. Using filks on podcasts was inspired by PotterCast, a Harry Potter podcast. The FateCasters decided to do this in conjunction with their listeners, and staged an entire podcast devoted to the idea of filking, featuring filk contributions from the hosts themselves, members of the forums, as well as other listeners. The podcast was released on the 7th of May 2008, and is said to be only the first of more to come. The filks performed on the show were: * YesterJate by Marie * End of the World by Selina and Aly * Jack and Kate by Mary * Jaterman by Kate * Favourite Things by Aly * All I Want This Season by Kate * Jater's Web by Selina * Jate is Gonna Be Fate by Mary * Run Jaters Run by Selina and Aly * Cry of the Jaters by Jo, Yvette, Marie, Selina, Aly and Kristen Hurley Ate My Baby In the early days of the show, Aly and Selina started taking song lyrics, changing them to fit Jate, and singing them on the show. These songs are called filks, and is a concept originally derived from the Harry Potter fandom. Using filks on podcasts was inspired by PotterCast, a Harry Potter podcast. Selina and Aly have written and performed several filks on the FateCast, which are: * Stop * Hurley Ate My Baby * Don't Stop Lost Now * End of the World * Run Jaters Run The Fatecast